


Possessed

by Aural_Contraception



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Non-Con, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aural_Contraception/pseuds/Aural_Contraception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morinth had desired Shepard, wanted Shepard to desire her. The problem is, Morinth is dead. Shepard's desire isn't. It's actually consuming her. Can she get Garrus to help? </p>
<p>Fluffy smut - That's it. No redeeming value. Just fluffy smut.<br/>NOTE: Will be removing or heavily modifying Chapter 4. Thanks to all those that put up with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omega

Shit. This was going to be a bad one. Squeezing my eyes shut. Controlled breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Clawing through honey. That's what thinking felt like. Clawing through honey. Then, the wave of heat flowing through. Then. Yeah, this one's going to be bad. In. Out. In. Out Shit. Shit. Shit. Yeah. Bad. I squeezed my eyes harder. And my thighs. Oh. This one's bad.

* * *

Where was she? Samara came aboard almost an hour ago. Where the hell was she? Normally I wouldn't worry, except she's on Omega. And wearing that dress. My name for it. That dress. The one meant to distract Hock. And every other male. Now me.

I've tried to pinpoint when I looked at her differently. Wanting to be with her differently. Very differently. Shit, how bad is it to want your only friend? When had it gone from friends to this? 

It was before that day on the Citadel. But when had it actually started. Couldn't help you there. I only remember standing behind her as she spoke to the clerk. About what, don't remember. Actually, I don't even care. 

She was standing on the balls of her feet, leaning on the counter. Her butt, angled back perfectly. She'd lift up on one foot, one half of that perfectly angled butt would go up. Then she did it with her other leg. Back and forth. Up and down. Back and forth. Up and down. 

Hypnotic. I wanted to wrap my hands around the front of her, right where her abdomen and pelvis meet. The bend right there...

Or. Where her abdominal muscles weave into her leg and hip muscles. Muscles and bone weaving down into vee, flowing down...

The tips of his talons right there along that line.. that would also be good.

No. Right where she bends. Place my hands right there. Grip firm. Pull her back slightly. Then slide up and in. I must have lost myself in that moment. I hadn't noticed, she was facing me. Talking to me. Waiting for me to say something. Shit. 

Yeah. Right there. I remember that moment.

Then, she bought that dress. Perfectly accenting her curves. Short enough to show off her thighs. Perfectly placed slits across the front. Hinting at what's underneath. Showing only enough to desire more. That dress. The one she's wearing now. The one she's wearing now on Omega. 

I love that dress. I hate that dress. Maybe it was the dress. Changed how I saw her. No. The dress confirmation of something I already thought. 

Where was she? What was she doing?

* * *

OK. This had been a bad idea. I need to get back to the ship now. Oh, shit. I squeeze my eyes shut, as another wave flows through me. I pressed my thighs together. Nothing is working. Slow breaths. In. out. In. Out. Just thinking those two words makes it worse. 

Much worse. Each wave as flowed through me, made it worse. They flow to one spot, one specific location, making it burn even more. A raging fire that needed to be quenched. Now. I squeezed my eyes shut. Squeezed my thighs again.

I surveyed the bar. Mix of the usual. Turians, krogans, vorcha, humans, and batarians. Asari dancers and wait staff. No one here I would normally, even remotely consider. This wasn't a normal situation. My eyes drew to a turian leaning against the bar. Nothing spectacular, at least he looked clean. 

OK. I had to get back to the ship. If my standards were just bathing, I was in serious trouble. I almost jumped when I felt a hand touch my arm. The touch felt good. I needed more. A lot more. An image of hands, many hands, touching, caressing, cupping, pinching,...

I forced the image from my head. I looked up, seeing who the hand belonged to. Asari waiter. And knowing Afterlife, most likely served more than drinks. For a price, she could help. No. I didn't need to embrace eternity. I needed physical. Very physical. 

Almost laughed. I realized this body had never had physical. I'll be damned, I was a virgin again. I wondered if Wilson did that too. Added that little touch. Miranda brought my mind back. Wilson my body. 

And he'd changed it for his desires. I thought I was imagining it, until Garrus mentioned it on Omega. Damn. How well did he know me? Exhausted, strung out on stims, ready for death, and he notices I'm taller.

Miranda built my interior. Wilson my exterior. No scars. Longer legs. Bigger tits. And I never had to shave. Ever. Not that I ever really worried about that. But, I had to admit, damn convenient. 

I pressed my palms into my temples. I grabbed my drink and downed it. One burn distracting another. I really wanted to shout. Hey everyone. Cerberus rebuilt me as a virgin. Anyone here want to take a test drive? I had to get back to the ship.

I would end up doing something very stupid. I didn't want to owe Aria anything either. I'm sure she'd gladly hide whatever escapades I'd gotten into. At a price.

Shepard. You caused quite the disruption. I'm impressed actually. I never thought you for the type. But, you caused me to lose quite a bit of money when you fucked my bartenders. All at the same time. You couldn't have sampled any of those lovely turians wandering around. I know how you like turians.

Not turians. A turian. One specific turian. Right. Now I remembered why I came here. I didn't want him to see me this way. Ready, willing to be a wanton whore. I couldn't handle the disdain in his eyes.

OH. Fuck. I tensed as another wave of heat flowed through. Breathe. Fucking bitch. Pay Cerberus to bring her back so I could kill her. Breathe. Squeeze.

Shit. The waitress, slash more. She'd said something. “I'm sorry. What'd you say?” Went for eloquence.

“Did you need anything?” Perky. I hate perky. Kelly Chambers is perky. I hate Kelly Chambers. I hate that Kelly Chambers likes Garrus. Wants to comfort him. Yeah, I'll bet you do. I'll just bet you do. If you want to stay alive, you, Kelly Chambers, you better stay the fuck away from him. 

Shit. What the... My head was definitely not on straight. Not by a long shot. In it's defense, it wasn't in charge right now. Yeah, a crazed Asari saw to that.

Asari. Shit. What did she want again? Yeah, did I need something. Yes, I do. Just not anything you can help with. You don't have the one body part I want right now. Need right now.

I tensed as another wave flowed and centered. Already? This was getting worse. Much worse. Breathe. Just breathe. Then get the fuck out of here.


	2. Devolving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard loses her mind...

I tapped the code to open the airlock. A short journey that took forever.

* * *

Getting out of the booth had been a challenge. I was experiencing a lot of new challenges this evening. I never would've thought, simply sliding out of a booth would be difficult. I'm glad the dress was leather, not linen. That, would have been a big problem. 

I discovered as I moved, that I was prodigiously self-lubricating. And like a dumb-ass, I decided to check how bad. It was bad. And checking required touching. Why that particular piece of intel was missed by my brain is beyond me. 

Oh. A shock-wave crackled through me. Igniting every neuron. I looked around, I didn't see anyone looking at me. I felt like I was back in Basic, sneaking one off in the middle of the night. You learned to be quiet. Cat-calls and taunts are surprisingly detrimental to obtaining release.

No. Bad idea. Very bad idea. Just fucking leave. Yeah, forgot about that. Now. Ditch the panties? Worthless now... OH come the fuck on. I grip the table. Another wave. Breathe. Breathe.. Shit. These things are getting worse. Breathe. 

Yeah, they gotta go. Soaked. And with all these damn Turians around and their enhanced senses.  
Oh, my. What big teeth you have...Oh, yes, Little girl. The better to...Shit. Shit Shit. Where the hell... Even Grimm's hates me...

Scan room.. Clear. And go.

Really? I can't get one fucking break? I drop my head on the table. Stuck on the boots. Really? How did I.. right no boots when I put them on. I have a knife. I.have.a.knife. Um, brain? Where are you? I swear, if you're up there watching porn... OK. Slide it out of my boot. Quick scan. Perky asari waiter slash more at ten o'clock. Shes busy. Scanning as I .. two quick cuts and... we're good. 

Except for the clean turian. Head tilted. Heh. A thought. A really evil thought. I begin to laugh. I'm losing my mind. That's a sick idea. What the hell's the matter with me? Brain! I really need your help right now.....I can't stop the grin. Yeah, I'm doing it. Shit. I'm losing my mind. 

I grab a couple napkins. Palm my panties. Eww. Grab a couple more napkins. And head towards the clean Turian. He's actually decent looking. Nice colors. Maybe. Drag him into the bathroom. Might help me long enough to get to the ship. NO. Fuck. Focus.

His mandibles flare as he realizes I'm headed straight for him. Yeah, don't get too cocky. You're not that lucky. Mmm, cocky. Dammit. Just go to the ship NOW. 

I have to do this. I'm not sure why. Can't let twenty credits go waste. Yeah, that's it. I hold my hand out, give him a big smile. He puts his hand out. I catch the end of his talons with the end of my palm, tipping them back, making him cup his hand. 

Wonderfully confused look on his face. I palm them over. He stiffens. I am losing my mind. I close his hand, give it a light squeeze. The whole time, looking him in the eyes. Very confused, and excited eyes. I step back, … eh., … step forward, lean up, and give him a light kiss on his mandible. 

And make for the door. Wiping my hands clean on the way. I hit the door control, turn back. Ha! His mandibles are fluttering. He's just staring at me. Give him a quick wink, and through the door. What the hell was that about? Don't know. It was fucking fun, though. Shit. I'm so losing my mind.

* * *

I'm leaning against a lamp post at the edge of the plaza. This trip back to the ship is turning into an aberrant triathlon. Turns out, can't walk while the waves from hell flow through. Hell, I can barely stand. 

My brain seems to have taken the night off. My feet think it's their duty to walk towards every male on the way. I'm a bipedal pong game. Weaving from wall to wall, table to table, as I made it down the corridor.

Hey. Check out the chick in the dress. She's all fucked up. She'll head toward a table. Stop. Then head to the one across the hall. Then, you gotta see this. She stops at every column, leans against it and shudders. That chick's all fucked up Watch. I bet she does it again..

I have an exit strategy. Wait for next wave to wash through. Then go like hell across the plaza.  
Collapsing out there, problematic. 

FUCK. Now those damn vids Mordin sent me, are floating through my head. Mortified. Absolutely mortified., when he'd started talking about inter-species intercourse. Mmmm, inter-species intercourse. I'm really for inter-species intercourse. Garrus. With his nice long talons. Very long talons. Big hands, big feet.... And what big teeth you have...Yeah. I'm seriously fucked up, right now. 

Good. A plan. I like a... ahh, Fuck. Here we go again.. Breathe...fucking bitch... Breathe.

* * *

Good. It's the night shift guy. Not Joker. Can never remember the kid's name. He's absorbed in something. I turn to head towards the elevator. Kill Samara. No, ask Samara. Right. Ask Samara. See if there's anything that can be done about this. This, this whatever it is.

“Commander. Are you alright?” Oh, thank you EDI. Couldn't let me sneak through. Thank fucking you. 

“I'm fine EDI. Good night, EDI.” Take the hint EDI. Samara. Grab a bottle from Kasumi. Then Garrus. Make him reevaluate his decision to wait. And, really. What guy says wait? He's just not into you. He seemed to be. Then why would he say, wait? Unless he's not into you. Trying to let you down easy. Shit. Good point. Aw, dammit. He seemed to be...

I bang my head against the bulkhead at that. What if he's really not...And, not just because of this. Dammit. But, he seemed...No. Face facts, Shepard. He's not into you. . Yeah. It does make sense. Fuck.

Shit. What a fucked up night. Dammit, Garrus. Why didn't you just say you didn't want to...

“Commander. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there.” What? Oh. Dammit, kid. Scared the crap out of me. I've killed people for less. Well. Shit, thank you EDI. I turn to look at him. “At ease.” And give him a quick salute. Kid went to all the trouble to stand and salute. Think I.. OH. Shit. Not now...Breathe...

* * *

“EDI. I am fine” Punching the button for the crew deck. And they better be asleep. Usually only ones awake now are Garrus and Tali. And Samara, Thane. But those two keep to themselves. 

Tali! Shit. Tali. One very observant Quarian. Nocturnal. Observant. Too damn observant. Wait. Yes! See Tali. Get her nerve-stim. Yeah. Get nerve-stim. Hide in my cabin. Stim my way through this. This could work. This could... yeah..

Shit. Shit. Won't work. It's part of her suit. If this gets any worse...Shit...I can see me holding a knife on Tali. Give me that fucking stim Tali. Just hold your breath or something...I need that fucking stim... OK. We need to avoid Tali. Plus she's touchy-feely...No touchy-feely. No touching unless you're going to fuck me.

My new mantra. No touching unless you're going to fuck me. Snappy. Much better than: Saving the galaxy. My head is so fucked up. Shit.

“Commander. Are you sure you don't require medical assistance?” Oh, for fuck sakes. Who programmed the AI with a mothering subroutine? 

Yeah, well, Cerberus spent four bil plus on me. They want to make sure their bigger titted investment is in peak condition. Yes, other than being the most aroused I've ever been in my life, I'm fine.

I don't think an AI understands aroused. Extremely aroused. Only focus of life, aroused. An, I am ready to fuck anything, aroused. Don't think an AI would get that.

“I'm fine, EDI. Good night, EDI.” Take the hint EDI. She better be up. One floor. “EDI, are you fucking with the elevator?” The Reapers will be here by the...OH. Give me a break. Fuck it. I slide down the wall and flop on the floor. Breathe...close legs...Breathe...

Breathe. I'm so fucked up. The great commander Shepard splayed out for everyone to see. Grab the rail, pull myself up.

“Commander! Do you need me to wake Dr. Chakwas. Your behavior, and elevated temperature are concerning.'” 

“DAMMIT EDI, I said I'm fine. Leave me alone!” This is fucking insane. 

“Commander. You're vital signs are..”

“EDI. Believe me. I know damn well my vital signs are off. I'm fine. Honestly, EDI. I'm fine” Just fucked in the head. Not where I want to be fucked right now. But seriously fucked in the head.

“All right, Commander. Logging you out.” Thank you.

* * *

“EDI. What the hell just happened?” Goddammit. The whole consoles red. That is not good.

“I'm analyzing it now, Garrus. A power surge in the secondary power feed to the targeting system.” She blinked out. What the hell did they do? Dammit. Hopefully, the numbers were backed up. I've spent weeks on this. 

Calibrating again, Garrus? Yep, I'll never hear the end of this from her. And where the hell was she?

“Garrus? Garrus, it's Ken, in engineering.” The comm from engineering blinked on. Good, just who I wanted to talk to. Sort of. Can't understand half of what he says.

“Yeah, Ken. What the hell did you do to my gun. My consoles are all in the red up here.” I am NOT leaving us defenseless. They are not taking her away from me again. 

“Uh, yeah, sorry. I dinna' think that would happen. I swapped out the secondary power spike coupling, and well. I'm not sure what happened. It's all in the green down here.” Slow breaths. Slow breaths. I don't care if it's green on the power board. We can't shoot straight. Son of a fucking bitch.

“Kenny, it wiped my targeting algorithms. I'll be up all night reprogramming..”

“That is incorrect, Garrus.” Huh? What? EDI blinking up. 

“EDI? Are you telling me you backed it up?” Too much to hope for. I can just hear her, Really, Garrus. Still calibrating? … 

Yeah. Shepard I am. I am giving us teeth. And when I'm done. I will show you just how fucking dangerous we are. And when we meet these bastards, I'll even let you pull the trigger. I'm giving you payback, Shepard. I am giving you revenge.

“Ken. Let me call you back.” I disconnected the comm to engineering.

“That is correct. It will take a few hours, but I...” Yeah, and in the mean time.

“So, we're defenseless for a few hours? Unacceptable.” I can target this thing manually if I have to. No fucking way are sitting out here defenseless.

“That is incorrect, Garrus. We still have targeting capabilities. We have only lost the power efficiencies.” Yeah. OK. I can live with that. So we draw more power. If we're in a firefight, I doubt anyone will give me shit about power for the cannon. Maybe Joker. No. He was on the first one. He'd want to fight back. 

“OK. I can live with that. Thank you, EDI.” Good. Not that bad. Now, the little issue of.. where the hell is she? And what is she doing? Should I comm her? No. Don't be an ass.

“Happy to be of assistance, Garrus. And, Garrus. The commander is aboard the Normandy. You may wish to speak with her.” Uh-oh. That's never good. When you can scare an AI. That's an accomplishment.

“What's wrong, EDI?” Dammit, Shepard.

“I am not sure. Her vital signs are abnormal, especially her temperature. And she seems, confused. Disturbed. There is also another issue, I do not understand.” What the hell?

“What's that, EDI. And where is she?”

“She is speaking with Samara, right now. She is exhibiting an odd behavior. It does not meet seizure parameters, or definitions.” Oh, get to the fucking point, EDI.

“Every few minutes, there is no discernible pattern that I can deduce, her temperature briefly spikes, and she shudders. That is the closest word I can find to describe it.” What the hell? 

“And her vitals are off?”

“That is correct. They are elevated. When she exhibits the shuddering activity, her breathing becomes erratic.” The flu? No, doesn't fit. Shuddering? I... what the …

“Thank you, EDI. I will speak with her. Good night, EDI” Well. I wanted to speak with her anyway. I have to tell her the truth.

* * *

“Nothing! What do you mean nothing?” Not good. Not good at all.”As in nothing at all?”

“I am sorry, Commander. Whatever suggestion Morinth planted, must be resolved. It's what makes,...made Morinth so dangerous.” Calm, serene, grieving. What a fucked up night. A truly fucked in the head for all night.

I rested my head against the cool glass. Yeah, I know it's not really glass.

“Commander. I'm not sure what you're going through, but, take heart in knowing that whatever seed Morith planted, does not last.” Well, that's good. Be hard to explain to the squad. 

Where'd the commander go? Where do you think? Fucking, again. Been that way since Omega. 

Shit. I'd have to start a lottery. Number forty-three. Who's forty-three. You. Hawthorne, is it? You know the drill, your turn to mount the commander. Go on. Saddle up.

I just want to scream. I...OH. Fuck. Here we go... See what your psycho fucked up daughter did to me...Breathe...OH. Fuck me...this ones …

… bad. I open my eyes. Shit. What the... . Breathe. In. Count to ten. Out. In. Count. Out. I need a backup plan. In case Garrus... and how do I ask? 

Hey, big guy. Whacha doing? Well, see, I was wondering, if you're not doing anything, would you mind pinning me against the wall and fucking the shit out of me? If you have time, that is. Just a thought. 

And if he say no. Jump him, anyway? Yes! No. Shit. I.Don't.Know. 

“Commander. Are you all right?” Uh. That would be no. I shake my head.“No” .. as fucked up my head is...and it's seriously fucked right now...I didn't have to kill my daughter...

I need to leave. My problem is petty compared to what she has to be going through.

“I need to go.” I turn to leave. I stop when I'm beside her. “Samara. I'm truly sorry. It doesn't mean much I know....But I am sorry.” 

“Thank you for your help tonight. Just remember, this will not last.” I nod. She gives me a small smile. I shake my head. Unbelievable. After what she had to do tonight, that she can give me a smile..... You are a better woman than I 

I palm the door control, “And Commander.” I look back. “Do not trust doubt. It was one of her... specialties.” I hope so. I sure the fuck hope so.

After what felt like hours, I made it to the restroom. Dammit. Everything is so … slow motion. Man, I look like... shit and quite a bit crazy. I look fucking crazy. I'm looking in the mirror. Not recognizing who's looking back at me. Could be the mirror. It's one those shit metal ones. God knows how much Cerberus spent to engineer and build windows, yet can't buy real fucking mirrors. 

Then again, if you work for a fucked up, unethical, terrorist organization, you may not want to really see yourself either.. Aanndd, here it comes... each one...worse, I need to...

… sit. I'm devolving. Breathe... count... Breathe...

I wash my face, cold water bracing, but doing nothing. Dry may face, hands. Tug my dress to straighten it... oh motherfucker... breathe...breathe … shit. Just the feel of the fabric pulling across my nipples...shit, I can't breathe...I can't take it... I need..just a little ...I reach up and cup lightly...fuck it, I grab then squeeze my nipples...shit, that feels so fucking great. Goddammit. Just one more time and I'll stop. I swear...... damn...I could cry.. I move up a little...just the dress ..I press down on the corner...cold...pressure good...real good...quick squeeze...i need to stop....so fucking good...OK, really, after this one....I mean it....my brain is overloaded....pathetic, I'm shuddering...I promise I'll stop in a.......shit..unbelievably great....if someone walks in now... you, over here Now. Nope. I don't care what you wanted to do... you are fucking me now. Pee later. Fuck now... OK. Right. Womens bathroom.. Use your hand then. Do I have to think of everything on this damn ship....I'm so pathetic...

At this rate, I'm going to be a puddle of desire flowing into the battery. 

I swear to god. If Garrus won't help. I'm marching into the mens room at Afterlife, and just saying have it boys. Fuck, suck, airtight, I don't care anymore...

Come one, come all... just make me come...please...

I'm so losing my mind …. the great commander Shepard. Defies death, can't get laid....I just laugh...it's all I can do.....

My head is so far off-center right now, I'm tempted to check in the mirror...

I'm halfway there when I realize I forgot to towel my thighs. That's how bad I am right now. I can barely think. I.just.need.release. My only purpose right now.

* * *

I'm surprised when the door hisses open. I can usually hear her before she even palms the control. 

“Hey” I turn to greet her. She looks off. Very off. A bit crazed, by the look in her eyes. And totally fucking hot. It's got to be my thoughts projecting. Has to be. She literally exudes sex right now. 

“Hey.” I can't help but smile at her. She does that to me. Her visits brighten my day. 

I see what EDI means. Her movements seem, forced. Like she has to think about it, before doing them. Looks fucking hot doing it though. What? 

“How did the mission go?” Other things I want to ask right now. I'm wondering if her behavior is related to the mission. They were after a mass-murdering asari, wouldn't put it past her to fuck somebody's mind up. 

“Uh. Fine. We got her. I mean Samara killed her. I, uh, played bait.” 

WHAT?!? If Shepard is in any way hurt. There is a fucking bullet with Samara's name on it. All these damn missions she does for people are out of control. Kasumi ends with a gunship. Miranda's got half Eclipse chasing us. I think it was Eclipse. We've hit so many mercs lately.

She starts to sit down, then pops back like on a spring. Uh. She just tugged her dress down, and well, never seen a reaction like that. Yeah, somethings going on. 

“You. OK?” She doesn't look it. Drugged. No, drugged doesn't match my visor readings. EDI's right, vitals and temperature are up.  
She coughs. She licks her lips. Looking seductive and frail. “I, uh, think she fucked with my head a little. S'posed to go away.” Then, adds “I hope.” So low, I don't think she wanted me to hear it.

Somethings wrong. I can't place it though. If you didn't know her, I'm not sure you'd notice. Her mannerisms are off. Her voice is different. Not much, it's lower and...I don't know what. But something. 

“Please. Don't look at me like that. Please.” Plaintive. Has that lower, huskier. That's it, huskier. If she didn't look so off. It'd be sexy. She's making me nervous. Very nervous.

“Hey. I'm sorry, didn't mean to. You just... are you sure you're OK?” I locked the door while I spoke. She looks like she wants to bolt. I'm not sure she should up and around. 

She shakes her head, then like she realizes it, starts jerking her head up and down. A bad parody of a nod. Cybernetics shorting? No. They'd spike on my visor. Their heat signatures are good.

“I want to ….ah, shit...” This must be the seizure like activity EDI was talking about. I think that asari did something to her. It's the only thing that makes sense. But what. I move up, she looks unsteady. Just in case.

Yeah. She did something. So low, but I can hear it. Good ol' Turian hearing.” ..breathe... breathe..fuck..one's bad..shit...” Oh, Shepard, what's wrong with you? She'll freak if I call Chakwas.

I scan her with my visor. Huh. I really study her. She's not looking at me, so it won't freak her out. Her thighs look... I gotta check something out, and I pull my OT up.

* * *

I finally make it. He's used to me not knocking. Right foot. Left foot. I am completely devolving. Everything is so fucking hard...hard...no, don't laugh...no armor...good very good...

“Hey.” Eloquent. I lean back against the wall. Shit, he's got a great smile. Gives me a hey back. Run, try to run my hands through my hair. Why are things so...huh? ...Yeah.. I can answer that.

“Uh. Fine. We got her. I mean Samara killed her. I, uh, played bait.” All he's gonna hear is bait.... yeah, he looks pissed. Whoa. A cogent thought, maybe I'm....no...it's taking everything I have not to

There are two of me.... one trying to...something...I need to sit down...SHIT!..I get back. No underwear...then mistake...tug my dress back down...oh fuck me...please...I swear...I almost want to die...that fucking bitch...I'll piss on her grave...what...ok..closer to people..worse it is...

What? Seriously, do I look OK, Garrus? I can't get a read on him. Have a feeling it's because I.Just.Can't.Think.Straight...

“I, uh, think she fucked with my head a little. S'posed to go away.” … I hope...when. Thats the question. When... dammit...squeeze my eyes shut...I can't focus...I wonder how long the proper amount of time should pass before you scream FUCK ME PLEASE...shit.. I'll settle for a nipple squeeze...anything..fucking bitch...breathe ..count...breathe...OK. I have ask...  
I look up...oh fuck..he's doing that...

“Please. Don't look at me like that. Please.” ...he's doing that...there's a word.. I know the word...it's...

“Hey. I'm sorry, didn't mean to. You just... are you sure you're OK?”... no..I'm going insane...I can't think...every nerve is ..something..firing..close enough...I think I get it now...

Think, Shepard...think.. fuck it

“I want to...ah, shit..” ...fucking bitch...another wave...Breathe...please not here...not here...breathe...kill myself...yes..i can do tha....leave...shower..clear my head..then..squeeze my eyes...the closer you are to...worse it gets...need to leave...

I can't. I have to leave...not t..

ask.. just ask..he's gotta funny look...shit..go...we need togo....what is he...

SHIT...hands...yes hands... shit I can ….hot breath...FUCK OH FUCK. I feel his tongue...he flicks his tongue over me and in..over and in.. fuck..how long is his ......thankyouthankyouthankyou....oh god...thankyou....I think i'm screaming..hand over my mouth...thank you Garrus, thank you

I start to cry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Will try to get the next one out soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope it's OK.
> 
> Please R&R. Again, Thank You


	3. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games begin...

I tugged the covers up, punched up my pillow, then closed my eyes. Drowsy existence before fully awakening. I felt, … I felt content. Very content. And an odd, vague sense of disappointment at being awake. I must've drifted off again, images of him, me, us. 

Very graphic images. Long talons gliding over me, then in me. Bewilderment, ecstasy on his face as I took his cock in my mouth. The same beautiful cock pinning me to the floor. … Shit. I blinked awake, again. Stretched my legs, then tucked them back up. That had been intense. Very intense. The most intense yet

I rolled on to my back. That feeling of contentment flowing through me again. My eyes wandered out the window, looking at the stars, broad ring of red lights. I had dreamed of being with him before last night, more than I really wanted to admit. Last night was much more... Red lights? Why were there red lights? 

“EDI, are we still docked?” Blue orb blinking into existence.

“Miranda has not issued orders for departure, Commander. Are you feeling any better?” Feeling better? When had I been ill? Orders from Miranda? What the hell.

I winced, the sheet pulling free from my shoulder as I sat up. I looked down, dried blood. What the... I swung my legs out, and stood up. Shit. I feel like I went five rounds with a bobcat. I walked towards the bathroom, feeling very stiff, and very sore. Very, very sore. Still content, though an unease of confusion settling over me. 

The lights had finished blinking on when I looked in the mirror. I twisted and turned to look at my shoulder, finally getting it into view. Turian bite marks. Like a shattering mirror in reverse, all the pieces fell into place. Oh.

Morinth. Omega. Uncontrolled desire. Him. Me. Us. Not a dream. No longer a dream. Smiling as I turned on the shower, then that means. … Let's see if he wants to try it again.

* * *

I thought I had finally lost my mind, . ...” _shitshitshit..._ ”...his hot breath on my skin, ...” _fuck...like that...yes.._ ”, . Wasn't real, . ...Then, when his tongue flicked across my clit...” _yessss..._ ”..breaking point. I cried...sensory overload, ....I laughed, cried, screamed, whimpered, ,..” _..if you ever tell anyone...oh.shit..I made that sound....I'll kill you..._ ”, ...and I even growled, . ...” _DO NOT FUCKING TEASE ME..._ ”...

He could growl too. Oh, could he growl, ....Vibrating, ...wonderfully through my, ... inner thighs and lips, ...” _Yesss, there..._ ” . Radiating out, ...through my body. Add a very, .....” _ohmyfuckinggod..._ ”, ..make that a very, very, … nimble tongue, .... “ _..oh .thats...yesss..._ ”, doing wonderful, things to my clit.. wonderful.

Circle, press, flick. One motion,. ...One motion that finished, ...” _ohfuckingshit..._ ”, what Morinth started, render me helpless,. ...If I didn't feel, ….shit I can't breathe, ...” _shit_ ”, … his growls on my thighs, I'd think they were gone. Like my ability to think.

And get this dress off. Wanted, needed more, much more contact. ...

Oh shit. Bastard, ...Keeps running the tip of his, ...” _fuck...just fucking doit.._ ”, ...talons across my slit, ...ever so fucking lightly, ...” _..i will get you....fuck...for this..._ ”.Oh. I will get you for this, ...you will ...pay, ..., now he's circling, ..., “ _oh you will fucking pay for_ ”, ... And in swift motion, plunges it in. .I think my heart stopped., … “ _OHFUCK_ ” I Scream, I think. . … I'm not sure what I screamed.

I'm biting down on my hand. Waking Miranda, bad.

He has one arm across my waist holding me down on the crate. He slides it out, teases, plunges. While his tongue stays with circle, press, flick. Gasping. .. “ _yesss_ ”. … Circle, press, flick, plunge. Hips bucking up into his face. … “ _shitshit_ ” … His growls grow deeper. Circle, press, flick, plunge. “ _ohhh_ ” … Where the hell...

Twisting, trying to get the zipper, this had to come off, now. Tongue, talons distracting me. 

He paused, then stopped. “Shit. Cramp.” He said, bending back. Yeah, we were in an awkward position. Shit, I exhaled as he slipped his talon out of me. He pulled me forward a bit, then unzipped my dress. Taking a deep breath, I finally looked at him. I still had an irrational fear that I'd see disdain. Relieved to see everything but. He was clearly enjoying himself.

“Shep-” I shook my head, cutting him off. “No. Please don't call me that. Not while...” I waved my hand at us. Confusion, as he held out a hand. “Uh, What do I..” Trailing off, as I took his hand, stood up, then stretching. Shit, felt like an idiot. I never told him my name. 

“Bethany. Bethany Aliyae.” Pulling the dress off. “Alie. Call me Alie.” His eyes alight. “You're more beautiful than I imagined.” His response. I just took him in,yeah, big guy, so are you. So are you.

I pulled him down, kissing him. He hesitated, I ran a hand over, then under his fringe, the other holding him to me. Growl returning, I lightly began to press my tongue into his mouth. He caught on, tongues intertwining, dancing. I ran my hand down his back, over his waist. His talons down my back, cupping my ass, then back up. His erection returning, pressing into me. With both arms, I pulled him tight. 

I pulled one arm out of the embrace. Reaching forward, I traced his cock through the fabric. Then, with a fingertip, I circled the head of it. More conical than a human, like a blunted arrow head. With just my fingertips, I stroked just the head of his cock, feeling it spasm in my hand. 

His tongue was all out assaulting mine, and I really wished he had worn sweats instead of under-armor. I thought about grabbing my knife and cutting a hole, but he wouldn't react well to a knife that close. So I cupped, then stroked his cock. Stroking him, his growl was getting heavier. That fucking growl is going to be the death of me, drives me fucking crazy.

He pulled his mouth off mine, I was lost in stroking his cock. I wanted it now. Now. I opened my eyes, and he was just looking at me, just taking me in. I gave the head of his cock a light squeeze.

“Mmm, Is this for me? And someone is way overdressed.” With a chuckled growl, he picked me up, and sat me on the bench. He ran his hand down my sides, while his tongue licked a nipple, then lightly nipping it, tongue still flicking over it. One hand under his fringe, the other over his shoulder and back. 

He brought his hands up my inner thighs, lightly over my lips, continuing up, then cupping my breasts. He licked and nipped my other nipple, then lightly nipping his way down. He took my hands in his, placed them on my breasts, giving my nipples a light squeeze before removing them.

Talons Lightly tracing my lips. “You're so wet.” Then began flicking his tongue over my clit gain. Talons circling, lightly probing. Then sliding in. I sucked in a breath. His growling getting deeper, now over my clit, along with his nimble tongue. 

He began a rhythm with his fingers. He slid them in, the press up into his other hand, wriggling back and forth as he slowly pulled them out. His arm over my pelvis, hand on my mons, holding down my hips. He'd obviously done a lot more research than I had. I was trying to time my nipple squeezes with his coordinated efforts. I placed a hand on his fringe, he took my wrist and moved it back to my breast. 

I arched, and cried out, as his fingers hit the spot. The G-spot, spot, shit I don't know, didn't care, just knew, with the right ministrations, I'd go way over the edge. I swear he said, huh. And began focusing on that spot. Wriggling and pressing. I wrapped my right leg behind his head, and he increased his tempo. 

I lost myself in his touch. I bucked up against his face, his growl deepening more. I clenched my teeth shut, hard. Taking everything to not scream. Who the fuck taught him this? I'm going to find her. I'm going to find her, and thank her. I'm going to find her, thank her and I'm going to kill her. I'm keeping this to myself.

I was going over the edge, I wasn't going last much longer. It felt fucking great. Circle, press, flick, growl, wriggle. Circle, press, flick, growl, wriggle. Circle, press, flick, growl, wriggle. I think he liked having that kind of power over me. If he stopped, I'd push my hips up, or grab his head, pulling it back.

I couldn't breathe anymore, intense pleasure radiating out through me. Intense waves of pleasure washing through me. Exact reverse of the earlier waves. The waves he created, canceling them out.

Oh shit. “Garrus.” Gasp. “Garrus. Move.” Gasp. “Garrus, you need to move.” I tried to push him back, it felt so fucking great, but I could feel it coming. Me coming. Me coming over him. I didn't want to drive him off. I just got him. He wasn't moving. I gave in. 

And it rocked me. With what thinking and energy I had, dropped my leg, tried to push him back. My only voluntary act. I arched my back, and it literally felt like everything exploded at once. Waves over waves. I felt my teeth vibrate as I growled, screamed, something. Don't even think it was a word. 

Shuddering. Trying to breathe, feeling an occasional leg twitch. 

I'd been leaning back, resting against the wall, when I realized I hadn't heard the usual, What the fuck? Or variation of that. I just felt him stiffen. I hoped that I didn't look like a gasping fish out of water. I couldn't get air into my lungs.

Opening my eyes, I looked at him, expecting the usual glare I got from guys after exploding. The it's OK for me to jam my dick down your throat and cum, but you're disgusting look. I like it when guys come on me, you'd think there'd be a guy who felt the same. I couldn't place the look on his dripping face. Contentment? He almost looked serene.

He rested his head on my thigh. He reached up to squeeze a nipple, I intercepted it. Not yet. I was a live wire right now. I couldn't handle it.

“Hey, big guy, you OK?” He nodded, and gave me a smile. Then closed his eyes again. “You?” He rumbled.

“Oh. Yeah.” Time to get rid of that annoying under-armor. My turn for fun. Debating whether to get payback for teasing me. But yeah, I'm good. Yeah, real good. Think I found my guy.

We rested that way for minute or two. Then he got up, and ducked under the bench. I tried to find a way to comfortably place my legs. I gave up, and just crossed them.

He popped back up, gave me an odd look, then handed me a water. “How are you not dehydrated?” I downed it in one shot. “Guess I was.” Tossing the bottle into the re-cycler. He just laughed. He started to dry his face. “hey, I'm sorry about..” He paused, looked at me. Confused, a touch of something else. I waved at his face. “Sorry for? I thought it was pretty intense. Wasn't expecting it though, but...” He shrugged his shoulders, and finished drying off while he said it. 

Yeah, it was intense. My night had definitely improved. How great is it your best friend turns out to be the guy. 

Then, it hit me. I was forming thoughts. Sentences. And, I don't recall any waves from hell lately. 

Still aroused as hell though. Very. The there's still the matter of why the hell he's still in under-armor.

I uncrossed my legs, hopped off the bench. Same odd look as before. “What?” Looking at him. He waved at my legs. “That doesn't hurt? All tangled up like that?” I shook my head.

I walked over, gave him a hug. Disappointed not to feel my hard friend. I reached down, running my hand over his pelvis. He shook his head, then looking down and away. Ina low tone. “Give it a bit.” He paused at my confusion. “I, uh, told you it was intense for me.” Ohhh. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Yep, found the guy.

“You are interested in a round two, right?” I'd get it if he said no, but really wanted more. And I had no clue how all this worked for Turians. After Mordin's inter-species talk, I'd shied away from doing my homework. He, on the other hand, had done his homework. Me, I'm for improvisation.

Time to explore...

“Yo … “ reaching for his zipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading this. Hope you enjoyed it, or at least didn't think it was a complete waste of time. 
> 
> Out of all, this is toughest to write. Trying very hard not to make it sound like a Harlequin romance.  
> ... plunging his throbbing manhood... Sorry. Just makes me laugh.
> 
> Please R&R. Thanks again.


	4. Impressive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visions of sugar plums...
> 
> NOTE: I'm either pulling this one, or heavily modifying it.

“Yo...” I was reaching for his.... yeah. Shit. She's back. ...this one's bad...real bad...think I'm going to ….

* * *

… Omega...return...breathe … count...never left...breathe...shit...squeeze my eyes....

… breathe slow....count...relax...breathe....

…. towards the Turian ... decent looking .... his hand out .... I catch the end of his talons …. tipping them back ... cupping his hand .... palming it …. he smiles …. squeeze his hand …. turn …. he grabs my wrist … pulling me to him …. wait …. that's not right …. he takes my hand …. placing it on his already hard cock …. this isn't right …. I stroke it …. it's so hard …. so fucking hard …. I stroke faster …. talon glides over my clit …. then sinking into me …. shit, yes …. out, back over my clit …. sinking …. fuck …. stroke him harder …. out, clit, …. so good when he slides it back in ….. so good … don't stop …. another long talon …. yes …. oh god don't stop …. stroking him faster …. jerking in my hands …. he picks me up …. puts me on the bar-stool …. missing his talons …. try to grab his hand …. he smacks my hand …. pushing my legs apart …. screaming …. sinking all of him …. shit …. almost all the way out …. sinking …. growling …. feel his cock jerk …. feeling warmth spread into me …. shit …. too soon …. agonizing emptiness …. breathe …. liquid heat flowing down my thigh …. as I stand …. hand on my back …. pushes me away …. pointing ….

…. breathe …. relax …. breathe …. relax ….

…. walking …. light …. shadows …. need more …. much more …. dancing people brush against me …. looking at them …. pointing …. walking …. wanna dance? …. what? No …. I have to …. I point …. dance, he says …. grabbing me …. dance with me …. can't, pointing …. turning away …. pulls me to him …. leering …. dance …. spins me around …. dance …. I move away …. strong arms grabbing …. pinning my arms to me …. pulls me tight to him …. try to breathe …. dance …. arms encircle my waist …. struggling …. dance …. can't free myself …. hand grabs my wrist …. one arm drops …. try to move …. pulls me back …. arm across my legs …. cock between my thighs …. whispers in my ear …. dance …. his cock rubs across my clit …. gasping …. flowing over him …. gliding …. dance …. stopping …. no …. I can dance …. arms moves from my legs …. pushes my head down …. head of his cock rubbing my clit …. ramming into me …. screaming …. oh god he's huge …. gasping … stop please … stop …. relentless …. pounding …. so full …. so empty when he pulls back …. no please …. I can dance …. plunging …. filling …. yes …. so hard …. so fast …. grabbing my tits …. pain is pleasure …. see …. I can dance …. arms grasp me tight …. squeezing my tits …. he's coming …. hard …. single …. thrusts …. with …. each …. beautiful …. spasm …. too soon …. he drops his arms …. shoves me away …. empty now as he gushes down my leg …. pointing …. tsk-tsk …. I look back …. not him …. waitress shaking her head …. towel on the floor …. I start to mouth i'm sorry …. she pushes me …. pointing …. in a daze …. I nod …. walk away ….

…. breathe …. relax …. breathe …. relax …. breathe

…. walking …. everything is shadows …. everyone points as I pass them …. walking …. hallway …. light ahead …. woman standing there …. smiling …. beautiful …. I stop …. sshhh …. she takes my head in her hands and kisses me …. softly …. pulls me tight …. sshhhh …. hugging me …. unzipping me …. in a daze …. no …. I'm supposed to …. and point …. sshhh …. soft kisses …. cheeks …. my neck …. shoulders …. breasts …. tongue lightly dancing on my nipples …. sshhh …. run my hands through her hair …. so soft …. soft kisses …. down my stomach …. please …. hands light down my legs …. sshhh …. soft kisses …. yes …. soft tongue across my clit …. please …. butterfly dancing on my clit …. soft fingers brush my lips …. sshhh …. yes …. soft …. fingers in her hair …. holding her tight against me …. dancing on my clit …. soft fingers slide inside me …. tongue dancing …. fingers gliding in and out of me …. sshhh … yes … glide …. dance …. glide …. dance …. glide …. her hands on the front of my legs …. moving me to the wall …. soft kisses …. she guides me to a dildo on the wall …. no … sshhh …. soft kisses …. pushing me back …. it slides into me …. slowly …. her fingers across my clit …. other hand …. switching between …. pushing me …. pulling me …. it glides in and out of me …. perfect tempo …. fingers dancing on my clit …. glide … dance …. soft lips on my nipples …. teeth lightly biting …. sshhh …. glide …. dance …. bite …. glide …. dance … bite …. warmth radiating through me …. yes …. tempo increasing …. glide .. dance .. bite .. glide .. dance .. bite . glide . dance . kiss . Sshhh . glide dance bite . Glide dance bite . Glidedancebite . Glidedancebite . Glidedancekiss . Feel release coming . Sweet release . Glidedancekiss . Sshhh . Please . Glidedancebite . I . can't . breathe . Glidedancebite . Yes. Give in to it . Sshhh . Exploding . She's holding me …. waves of pleasure crash through me … my legs trembling …. sshhh …. yes …. thank you …. thank you … holding me …. soft kisses …. hand through my hair …. lights change …. I blink …. sshhh …. breathe …. not a wall …. glass …. watching …. clapping …. stroking themselves …. sshhh …. soft kisses …. try to stand …. legs tremble …. she just holds me …. thank you …. moments …. standing …. pull my dress on …. I kiss her …. she smiles …. and points …. I nod … walk away ….

…. breathe …. relax …. breathe …. relax …. breathe ….

…. walking …. shadows …. light …. shadows pointing …. in a daze …. starting to look familiar …. yes …. where I met her …. I know where I'm going …. questions …. many questions …. a shape starts to come into focus …. clapping …. I hear clapping …. then …. I hear one word …. heard many times …. I know that voice …. how it flanges …. one word ….

…. Impressive 

He resolves into focus .... blue eyes gleaming .... 

…. pass out … breathe …. relax …. breathe …. that was …

* * *

My eyes blink open. 

Blue eyes gleaming .... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm going to sink or swim on this one...
> 
> Hopefully OK. Please R&R.  
> Looked longer in Word. A lot longer.
> 
> As always, thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> **A/N: Posted both sites-To the anonymous reviewer: Yes, this is an autobiography.I'm recounting my time on Omega as I had sex with every Turian.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Might be folded into a larger story. Not sure yet. Just something that needed to be written.
> 
> An odd request, but I'd like to know comfort levels. How explicit should I go from here? This is fluff, so I'm OK with explicit. Just need a sense. Thanks


End file.
